Something to Talk About
by KaBunny
Summary: Serena is tired of her mother trying to set her up as Darien is tired of Mina trying to set him up. What happens when these two team up to stop all the hocus pocus?
1. Mothers!

Author's Notes: Hello minna!! Hope you like my new story....heh heh. I haven't read any like it, so I hope it isn;t similar to anybody elses. If it is, I apologize. Gomen nasai, hehe!! Well, you should have gotten the jist of the story from the summary, so I'll start typing now!!  
  
Title: Something to Talk About  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG (All my sotries have the same rating, heh!)  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko-sama owns Sailor Moon (as if that should come as a BIG surprise) so worship her for inventing it, but worship me for writing this story (just joking....my stories don't even come close to anything I've ever read...-_-;)  
  
Serena twisted a blonde tendril as she walked through the aisles of books, searching. She finally got a day out of the Crime Lab and where did she go? The library to look for a cook book. See, Serena had never been a good cook, but she was tired of take-out. Today was the was the first of three days off that she had gotten in the four years she had been working as a 'Lab Rat' in the CSI Crime Lab and she was going to cook something without burning her apartment down.  
  
What most people didn't know about the beautiful blonde was she was a workaholic. She was a twenty-six year old full of life that lived her life for her career. If she wasn;t doing DNA samples in the lab, she was at home doing paperwork. Sure, she had a life once, when she was fifteen, but after her sophomore year in highschool she worked her butt off and received an early graduation. She then studied four years in college to become a Forensics Scientist. After a year of training, she joined the Philadelphia CSI Crime Lab to work in the lab. Because of her workaholic tendencies, she felt that she must always be 'on call', so she bought a cellphone that was now ringing furiously.  
  
"Davidson here," she answered her phone, after searching for it.  
  
"Serena Brooke Davidson! Why didn;t you call me?!" the woman on the other end yelled. "The office called here looking for you and told me you have three days off! How come you haven;t come up to visit your father and I?!"  
  
"I love you too, Mom," Serena muttered, sarcastically. "It's only three days. That's not enough time to fly up to Maine. I have a lot better things to do than fly up to the middle of nowhere." She had pulled out a book and began to absentmindedly look through it.  
  
"Of course it's not! That's whjy I asked your boss to let you have an extra week off," Ilene gleefully chimed into the phone.  
  
"You what?!" Serena yelled, causing everyone in the library who could see her to turn around and stare. Serena, letting her shy side get the better of her anger, walked to the back of the library. She whispered, "You what?"  
  
"I simply told your boss that we haven't seen you in awhile and you never get out to meet anyone. So, I asked him to give you an extra seven day leave of absence. And he granted it, so I ordered you a ticket for tonight," Ilene beamed. She could hardly contain her excitement.  
  
"Mother!!" Serena continued to whisper. Tensing her muscles was all she could do to prevent herself from grinding her teeth. "You know I have way too much to do here! I can;t just pack up my life and leave."  
  
"I know, Serena dear. But, you know, I worry."  
  
"What is there to worry about?"  
  
"You're twenty six years old and you haven;t even *met* anyone. You live in your lab or you're always doing paperwork. You don't even take the *time* to meet anyone because you never go anywhere! You live in a big city *and* you never come or call home!" Ilene roared. "What's a worried mother suppose to think?! Now! I want you on that 3:00 flight this afternoon and your cousin Mina will pick you up from the airport! Do I make myself clear?!"  
  
"Yes, mother," Serena muttered.  
  
"Don't 'yes mother' me! Be here!" Ilene then hung up on her daughter. Serena was completely shocked because Ilene never hung up on anyone, even telemarketers.  
  
Serena sighed and clicked her phone shur, only to place it back into her purse. The random recipe book was open to 'Irish Stew'. Serena just shurgged and closed the book. She place dit back ont he shelf and wandered ouit of the library.  
  
Walking out into the air, Serena could feel how close winter was. The wind was brisk and cold to anyone, even those who were used to it. Thank heavens that Serena lived around the corner. But, that still didn;t stop her from looking at the young couples that passed her by. She longed to find her one, true love, being the idealistic type that she was. Her mother had been trying to get her to marry for the longest time. Her 'I'm worried about you...' speech was just to make her feel guilty. Serena had looked, but she knew the right one would come, eventually. Although, she had never had a serious relationship. Her best friend Lita had been married for four years. Her brother Sammy had gotten ingaged just recently. Her cousin Mina got married just last year. Her old next door neighbor and childhood friend, Raye, had been married a few years. Even her quiet old roommate and newly found doctor, Amy, got married, eventhough it was only a few months ago. She was the sole survivor of all her friends and always seemd to be banned to be the 'third wheel'.  
  
Serena sighed again as she unlocked the door to her apartment building. For the next two hours, she had loads of packing ahead of her. Her mind was on this and little did she know that somewhere in Seattle a conversation was happening between a young man and his best friend's wife about going to the same place.  
  
"Please Darien? Andrew hasn't see you since the wedding snf you need to get out more often," Mina explained. "My aunt lives in a mansion, so you won't be putting anyone out. Please?"  
  
"Mina....," Darien sighed. He scratched a few more things on his medical report as he tried to decide on a way to get out of leaving. "What about my practice?"  
  
"Come on! You need a break,, Darien!" Mina nearly yelled. "You're head of your practice....I think you can give yourself a week off, can;t you?"  
  
"But, my patients-"  
  
""If I have to call every single one of them to ask them if you can have some time off, I will," Mina said, determined. "In fact, I want to see you at my auntie's house tomorrow! I mean it Darien....be there. You know I love ya like a brother and I'll talk to you tomorrow, in person. Bye, Darien."  
  
"Bye, Mina," Darien muttered, reluctantly. He hung up the phone and sighed again. After a few minutes of writing on the medical review, Darien looked at the clock which read 9:02. He put his pen down on his clipboard and leaned back in his chair as he ran a hand through his ebony hair.  
  
'Maybe I do need a vacation,' he considered, seriously. He leaned on an elbow as he pulled his thin gold-framed glasses off which he set on the table. He got up, after rubbing his sleepy eyes, (A.N.we all know that Dare is NOT a morning person) took off his lab coat, and hung it up by the door. He grabbed his jacket, which was jet black, and heaed out of his office, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. He stopped at the nurses' station.  
  
"Jamie?" he asked to the brown headed girl. She looked up from her computer to Darien's ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah? What's up, Doc?" she responded.  
  
"I'm sorry to trouble you like this, but I'm having personal problems and won't be back in here for about a week. Could you tell Dr. James that I'm leaving him in charge?"  
  
"Of course, Doctor, " Jamie muttered, flabbergasted. Darien gave her a small smile before heading out the front door, leaving Jamie to try and regain her composure. Everyone at the office knew that Darien lived alone and didn't have any parents. But, they didn't know he was lonely or how his parents died in a car accident when he was six. No, he didn't discuss his personal life with others because he didn't want to burden them, being the gentleman that he is. (A.N. he's not just irresistably adorable....he actually has a brain and he;ll open a door for you! Let's start bidding att $2,000....tch! yeah right!) So, that's why when he said he was leaving for personal reasons, the gossip mills began to turn. But, Darien had a whole week to think up a story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hey minna! That's my first chapter. Well, what do ya think? I'd love it if you review because your opinions do matter to me and Ionly keep writing because you like it (or don't.....which ever) Just leave a review peas and carrots! Arigato for reading!! Ja mata ne, minna-sama!! 


	2. First Meeting

Author's Notes: Well, here I am again to bring you the second chapter in my new story...sorry to everyone for all the rest of the stories. I'm doing The White Rabbit on a different comp at school so it takes awhile to type it up. Gomen Nasai!! a thousand times over!! Well, on with chapter two!!  
  
Title: Something to Talk About  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko-sama owns Sailor Moon and all of her characters, so if you wish to use them....don't ask me!  
  
Chapter Two: First Meeting  
  
'What a day,' Serena thought, slightly irritated. After spending two hours packing, she rushed to the airport. Traffic was bad because it was around dinnertime and everyone was in a rush to get home. She finally reached the airport 45 minutes late. The luggage line was long and she almost missed her flight, but it was running late itself. She found her seat easily enough, but there was a child sitting behind her. One about the age of 8, you know, the age where they find kicking the back of your chair interesting. The woman sitting next to her had a baby which found the greatest pleasure in crying through the whole flight, except for the last 5 minutes when he finally fell asleep. Mina and Andrew, Mina's husband, picked her up in their limo, but they were incredible cheerful, which almost made her mood worse. Almost being the key word.  
  
Serena sighed and pulled her head off the cold window. She pulled her blonde hair out of the bun she had been wearing it in. Her hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back, but it had been much longer when she was a child. She turned to look at Mina and Andrew. They were snuggled together looking out the window. Their quiet chatter wasn't loud enough for her to hear, but she could tell by the expressions on their faces that they were happy. Serena could feel the hole in her heart more than usual just by looking at them.  
  
She sighed and looked back out the window just as the limo pulled up into the circular driveway. He childhood house was before her. A four wing, three story mansion was what she lived in for the first seventeen years of her life.  
  
Serena climbed out, after grabbing her black backpack, just in time to see a taxi pulling into a driveway. Mina had whispered something about the taxi to Andrew and he smiled. Serena tilted her head in curiosity before pulling her hair back up in a tight bun. She then noticed the limo driver, who just happened to be new, starting carrying her bags into the house. She ran after the driver. "Excuse me! Kari...that is your name isn't it?" she asked, trying to pull her bags away from her. The sandy blonde driver nodded in conformation. "Well, don't worry about my bags, I can carry them myself. I hate being pampered."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Kari responded, handing the bags to Serena. Serena smiled as she took the heavy bags from the young driver.  
  
"Sere," came Mina's voice from behind her.  
  
"Huh?" Serena muttered, setting her bags down and whirling around. Mina, Andrew, and some guy she didn't know were walking up the steps. The guy was about 6'2, she guessed, had dark black hair, and ocean blue eyes. His body was slim and fit, too. 'What a cutie,' she thought, sheepishly. 'I wonder if her has a brain under that mop top of his.'  
  
"I want you to meet Dr. Darien McKensy. And Dare, this is Dr. Serena Davidson, my cousin," Mina said, happily.  
  
"It's a pleasure, Doctor," Darien replied, holding out his hand.  
  
"Wow! I don't meet many people, who are alive anyway," Serena joked, shaking his hand which was incredible warm despite the cold weather. She smiled at him when he gave a small laugh. She turned back around and picked up her bags. She walked up to the door and turned to Mina with a pathetic look on her face. "Mina....unlock the door for me?"  
  
"Of course, your majesty," Mina laughed, walking up to Serena. "Which packet?"  
  
"Why don't you just knock?" Darien suggested.  
  
"I lived here for 17 years of my life. I think knocking is beyond me," Serena stated, smiling softly. "Right side Meens, the bottom one." Mina reached into Serena bottom right pocket as Serena tried to hold the heavy suitcase far enough away for Mina to get into the pocket. Darien, seeing Serena struggling with the heavy, walked up to her and grabbed the handle, so he was carrying the weight. Serena at him in surprise as he took the bag out of her hand. "Thank you, Doctor."  
  
"Found it!" Mina cheered, pulling the key out of Serena's pocket. Darien smiled at Serena before turning to hold open the newly opened door. Serena walked in after Mina only to be plowed over by an older woman.  
  
"Serena dear! It's so good to see you!" Ilene beamed, squeezing her daughter enough to make her drop the suitcase in her hand.  
  
"Mum......I love you and all," Serena squeaked, "but I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh sorry, dear," Ilene laughed, releasing her death grip on her daughter. "Mina! Andrew! So good to see you again. And who is this adorable young man. Single I hope!"  
  
"Ilene, leave the poor boy alone." Ken sighed, walking into the entrance foyer.  
  
"My name is Darien, Darien McKensy, Mrs. Davidson," Darien replied, with a small smile.  
  
"You all must be exhausted after your long flights. Serena be a dear and show everyone to their rooms," Ilene said, turning to Serena with a smile.  
  
"Yes, mother," Serena sighed, picking up her suitcase. She started walking up the stairs and muttered, "You'd think my parents would've installed an elevator by now." She headed up another flight of stairs to the third floor foyer. She turned left into the west wing and opened the third door on the left. "Mina...Andrew....your usual bedroom," Serena replied. The room was cream colored and everything was decorated in Tiger Lilies. It reminded Darien of summer and Miami. A very homey and welcoming room.  
  
"Thanks, Sere," Mina responded. "We'll see you at breakfast." Mina giggled and kissed Andrew playfully before closing the door.  
  
"I swear, " Serena shook her head while turning to Darien, "she has been like that since we were children."  
  
"Really, now?" Darien questioned. Serena nodded and began heading back the way they came from. "Your parent's house is really big. Do you think you could show me around tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, but you'll have to come and get me," Serena replied as Darien began to follow her.  
  
"In that case, can I have a room somewhere near yours, so I can find you a bit easier?"  
  
"Okay. I guess that would be fine," Serena responded. She wandered into the north wing and opened the last door on the left. The walls were white, but everything else was maroon. "Here you are, Doctor. My room is across the hall, if you need me, okay? Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah," Darien said. "Could you call me Darien? When you call me Doctor, it makes me feel like I'm back at the hospital answering to one of my nurses."  
  
"So you're a family doctor, eh? No problem," Serena smiled. "Enjoy the room and come and get me in the morning. A pre-warning though, if I don't answer my door I'm probably doing paperwork, so just walk right in, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Darien smiled. "Thanks." He handed her her suitcase, which she took with little struggle, before smiling at her again and closing the door quietly. He leaned back against it as he dropped hi suitcase next to the door. He sighed as his mind drifted to the blonde across the hall. 'She's not just beautiful, but she actually has a brain,' Darien thought, pleasantly. 'Quiet and sweet and she hasn't tried to catch my attention yet like all the others. Maybe she's different.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
That's it for Chapter 2....Chapter three will be up soon, so don't worry! Sorry again for White Rabbit, but I can't help it...I have vacation this week, so I'll try to get it up! Chapter 3 reveals Mina's and Ilene's plan and what Serena and Darien do about! Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Moonlit Roses!! Ja! ~KaBunny 


	3. Moonlit Roses

A.N. Hello minna!! I'm back again to bring you the third chapter of STTA, heh? So far I've got good reviews on this story.....I came up with the idea for it listening to the song, so you can thank Shirley Eikhard for coming up with her song "Something To Talk About". Anywho...one with the story!!  
  
Title: Something to Talk About  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko-sama owns Sailor Moon so worship her and the ground she walks on!  
  
Chapter 3: Moonlit Roses (dunno why its called that....it has nothing to do with it!)  
  
Darien sat up with a start, not quite sure what made him jump in the first place. He seemed to have fallen asleep with his clothes on. 'I was doing paperwork on Mrs. Myers and then I must have fallen asleep,' he thought, stretching. His room was incredibly bright and made him realize that it was probably morning. Then, he heard the noise that made him wake so suddenly. A knock on the door.  
  
Darien threw his clipboard on the coffee table as he rolled off the couch onto the floor. "Coming," he called, getting up from the floor to his feet. He pulled his white dress shirt down and fixed his black jeans before walking to the door. He opened it, while running a hand through his hair, to see Serena look up at him. "Oh, hello," he replied with a small smile.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but breakfast is ready," Serena said.  
  
"Really?" he asked, walking out of his room and closing the door behind himself. "What times is it Doc?"  
  
"My name is Serena and it's 9:30," Serena responded simply. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, but I fell asleep doing paperwork, so I'll have to try the bed tonight," Darien shrugged as he smiled again.  
  
"So, that's why you're still wearing your clothes from yesterday," she stated, turning and walking down the hall.  
  
Darien blushed as he followed Serena down the hall. He finally noticed what she was wearing, a pale pink robe and her hair was pulled back in the same bun it was in when he'd first met her. 'She'd be much more beautiful if she wore her hair down,' Darien thought as he followed Serena down the stairs to the first floor.  
  
As they neared the kitchen, Serena and Darien could hear the voices of Ilene, Ken, Mina, and Andrew. When Serena caught her name in the conversation just before she into the dining room, she stopped to listen and stopped Darien as well.  
  
"Wha-?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Shhhh....," Serena whispered, turning to him. "Be quiet and listen."  
  
"I think they're perfect for one another," Ilene continued, boasting. "I mean, you did say Darien spends too much time at work, didn't you Mina?"  
  
"Yeah, he does," Mina chided. "Every time I call and ask how it's going, he goes on and on about how well work is going. I guess it's great he works hard, but all he DOES is work."  
  
"Same with Serena," Andrew replied.  
  
"The problem is getting them together, but how?" Ilene pondered aloud.  
  
Serena didn't need to hear anymore to know what was going on. She whirled around again to face Darien. "Do you know what they're planing in there?"  
  
"The world's demise?" he questioned, feigning innocence. Then, he got completely serious. "Yes, Mina and your mother are trying to set us up. This happens every time I visit Mina. She says, 'You need a vacation Darien.' 'You work too hard Darien.' 'You never call me-'"  
  
"Darien," Serena muttered in an attempt to stop his rambling.  
  
"'-Why don't you ever visit me Darien?' 'Andrew misses you Darien. Come for a visit.' So what do I do? I go for a visit. Then, she acts all nice and sweet and-"  
  
"Darien....," Serena muttered again, getting a little impatient.  
  
"-Andrew usually isn't part of it. Then, as soon as I think I can relax, Mina puts me in a romantic situation with some girl I just met. After the girl leaves we have the same conversation about my love life over and over and over again! I wish she would just-"  
  
"Darien!" she whispered fiercely as she grabbed Darien's collar on his shirt. He finally grew silent. "Now, my mother is always doing the same thing. I'll think of a plan to get out of it, okay? Just play dumb for now."  
  
"Okay," Darien said, pulling away. He sighed and composed himself back to that cool, collected doctor that he normally was. Serena plastered on a fake smile as she walked out into the dining room.  
  
"Morning all," she stated, happily. She cheered herself up immediately sot here would be no 'What's wrong?' questions.  
  
"Good morning Serena....Darien," Ilene replied, buttering her toast. Darien just smiled and waved to everyone as they muttered similar things.  
  
Serena walked to the table and sat down. Darien did the same, but in the chair across the table from Serena. She looked at him critically as the serving girl brought Serena her French vanilla coffee and her plain bagel with cream cheese. "Still know my favorites, Carol," she replied, smiling at the serving girl.  
  
"Of course," Carol responded, laughing. "You've been eating a plain bagel with cream cheese for breakfast since you could eat solid food. Now, what does the gentleman want?"  
  
"Huh?" Darien muttered as he looked up to Carol. "Decaf coffee, cream and two sugars, and a newspaper if you please."  
  
"Right away sir," Carol replied, retreating to the kitchen. Serena arched brow at him and mouth, 'Newspaper?' Darien just shrugged and smiled childishly.  
  
When Carol brought Darien what he had asked for everyone ate their breakfast in almost complete silence. Darien and Ken read their newspapers. Serena munched on her bagel and drank her coffee as she tried to think of a plan. Ilene ate her toast and read her magazine. Mina and Andrew had a side conversation in whispers so nobody knew what they were saying.  
  
Everyone left the table one by one until just Serena and Darien were left. Serena sipped her coffee as she tapped Darien on the leg with her foot since her legs were crossed. He just bent the top of his paper and looked at her over the top of it. She smiled superficially at him. 'The smile' spoke to him and it said mockingly, 'Oh high and mighty God, let's go! I have a plan!'  
  
Darien folded up his paper and took the last sip of his coffee before standing up and pushing in his chair. Serena, who was already up and waiting at the door, rolled her eyes impatiently. She wanted to get all this over with, and fast. When Darien made his way over to her, she took his hand which caused him to jump. His hand was incredibly warm, but Serena's was ice cold.  
  
"Wha-?" Darien asked, looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Just go with me here, okay?" she whispered. Darien shrugged and gripped her hand to feel it grow steadily warmer. She began to walk slowly down the hall, bringing Darien alongside her. She looked every which way before she concluded that nobody was looking. "Okay, here goes," Serena whispered quietly. "Now, Mina and my mother will try and put us in a romantic situation to try and get us together. So, how do we prevent a romantic situation? How can we stop them from bothering us, you ask?" Darien just nodded as he listened to the blonde explain. "First, they can't get us romantically involved if we already are. So-"  
  
"Nuh-uh! It isn't happening," Darien retorted. "I am not going to date you to get out of dating you!"  
  
"That wasn't my plan," Serena stated, simply. "My plan was that if they think we are already dating they won't bother us, so we pretend. But, only around them. We don't even have to kiss, just act all cutely and cuddly like Mina and Andrew. Trust me! It'll work!"  
  
"I don't....know...," Darien muttered, unsure. "I don't know if it'll work."  
  
"Well, what else can we do?" Serena asked, stopping in the third floor foyer. She turned to Darien and sighed. "It's my way or Mina's. Unless, you have something cooking up in that brain of yours?"  
  
Darien was quiet for a few minutes as he tried to conjure up an idea. "I got nothing," he sighed, deeply. He looked Serena in the eye again and sighed again. "Okay. Your way MAY be better than Mina's, so I guess I'm going to go with you. So how are we going to pull this off?"  
  
"Well," Serena replied, a mysterious smile creeping into her normally soft features, "how do couples normally act?" Darien just shrugged. "They...," Serena paused as she thought a moment. "They spend time together. They do things together AND have fun doing it. Lastly, they love to hold hands." She smiled again as she held their hands up infront of his face. "So, now we have to do something that will seem like a date, but it's really not. So, that rules out dinner."  
  
"It also rules out a picnic," Darien replied, racking his brain for ideas.  
  
"I got it!" Serena said, jumping up. "The movies! We can see a movie and go for coffee afterwards, so it seems like we're actually on a date!"  
  
"Just as long as its not a chick flick," Darien reasoned.  
  
"But, it has to be sappy," Serena retorted. "Couples go to cheesy romance movies to make-out. Duh!" Darien just blushed a light shade of pink. Serena began dragging him down the hall toward their rooms. "Come on, Darien. We have plans to make!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Tah-dah!! jumps out of nowhere infront of the empty seats Ahem....Well, I can see by how people are actually reading this that it this chapter must have been VERY amusing....rolls eyes to empty chairs Well, its finished for anyone who cares! You've discovered the plan, but how will the two fair in a relationship with one another? Stay tuned for Chapter 4: The play begins!!  
  
Ja mata ne! ~KaBunny 


	4. The Play Begins

Author's Note: Oh man!! I was so surprised when I went to check my reviews. I had gotten so many back on this story! I don't even think I write very well....blush wow.....hehe...anywho this is chapter four....I hope you like it as much as you liked the last one!!  
  
Oh!1 By the way!! Please go read a friend os mine's story. It's really good and I love her original idea and I think you will too. It's called "Spring Brings out the Craziest Cupids" and its by lady-sphinx!! Plase read it!!  
  
Title: Something to Talk About  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters!!  
  
Chapter 4: The Play Begins  
  
"That was a really good movie," Serena stated, gripping Darien's warm hand in her cold one. She smiled at him as he shivered from the sudden chill.  
  
"It was. You know the part where they ride out into the river to get away from the black riders and the elven girl is staring at them?" Darien asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Serena nodded, causing some tendrils of hair to fall out of her tight bun. "Do you know what she was really looking at?"  
  
"Nope," Serena replied simply. When the movie had finished, they had left and started to walk toward the coffee shop. They saw "The Lord of the Rings" and they both loved it. (A.N. A hint....I haven't seen the movie, but the information here is true) They had a good time together, even though it was only for show.  
  
"A golf ball," Darien smirked.  
  
"Really?" she asked, looking at him seriously. He nodded. "A golf ball?" Nod. "As in a golf ball, golf ball?" Another nod. "I would have died laughing if it were me."  
  
They walked in silence, until they reached the coffee shop. Darien opened the door and held it open for Serena who muttered a 'thank you' as she walked inside. They walked up to the counter and waited to be served in silence. A young woman approached the counter. "May I help you?"  
  
"Hot chocolate," they said in unison. Both turned to look at the other in surprise. Serena smiled at Darien who smiled back.  
  
"It's too late for coffee," Serena said in awe, smiling.  
  
"Extra chocolate?" Darien asked, nodding. She nodded also and he told the woman behind the counter. They received their drinks and found a table for two.  
  
"So, besides liking the same kind of drink as me, what else is there to know about you?" Darien inquired and Serena just shrugged. "Well, for starters, what kind of doctor are you?"  
  
"Scientist, actually," Serena said, absently staring out the window. "I'm a CSI slash medical examiner. I examine bodies that are believed to be linked to crimes and provide autopsies. I also examine crime scenes, sometimes."  
  
"I congratulate you," Darien mumbled, causing Serena to look at him surprised. "I mean, you have a depressing job that nobody wants, but it is incredible important to our judicial society.  
  
"Thanks," Serena mumbled. "Nobody's ever said it that way to me."  
  
"So, what else is there to know?" Darien asked, after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"There really isn't much to know," Serena muttered. "I grew up here, got an early ticket to Penn. State College, got my degree as a forensics scientist, and now I work in Philly as a CSI."  
  
"Oh, come on," Darien smirked, taking a sip of hot chocolate. "You know there's more. Like, how did you get your first kiss?"  
  
"First kiss?" Serena questioned, looking at him to see if he was serious. He was. "Okay, well, if you must know, I'm highly idealistic. My first kiss was at my junior prom. There was this senior named Alex. You know, the captain of the football team and most popular guy in school kinda guy. He was there with a junior named Stacey, a cheerleader. Nobody had asked me to dance the entire night, me being a brain and all, so I was getting ready to leave. Alex noticed me and asked me to dance right before I left. we danced and I told I had to get home, so he walked me. Right before I went inside, he kissed me goodnight and after that night he never even looked at me again. But, it was all worth it."  
  
"Why's that?" Darien asked, pulling Serena out of her little reverie.  
  
"Because it proved something. It proved to me that even stupid dreams such as high school crushes can come true, even if it was for only one night," Serena sighed. She turned very wistful in the last few minutes, but she needed to get her head out of the clouds, so she straightened up as she grew serious. "We really shouldn't be discussing ourselves. We should be thinking of a way to get out of Mina and my mother's love trap."  
  
"In order to prove that we're 'dating', we have to talk like we know each other, don't we? I mean as a way to seem more natural?" Darien questioned.  
  
"Yeah....I suppose I see your point. Okay, then, it's my turn. When was your first kiss?"  
  
"When I was fifteen. I went to the senior prom with some girl named Marisa. She thought I was a cute freshman, or that's what she told me. She told me that I deserved better and kissed me before she ran off with her ex- boyfriend at the beginning of the night. What a way to boost my self- esteem, huh?" Darien replied, sighing.  
  
"What happened after that?" Serena asked, turning to look at him.  
  
"Let's just say that I haven't trusted a girl since and I guess that's why I don't date. What about you? why don't you date?"  
  
"I'm too idealistic I guess. I think that when I find the right one, I'll know it. So, where did you grow up?"  
  
"New Hampshire. Small town in the northern part. I worked my butt off to get out of there ASAP. How do you actually plan on escaping Mina? I'm really curious as to how you're going to do it."  
  
"Since we have the gift of not living close to one another, we'll set a day to 'break up' and do it on that day. We won't actually break up, but Mina and my mother will think we did. Then, they'll never do it again because they will feel guilty for setting us up in the first place!" Serena beamed. She smiled brightly at Darien, knowing her plan would work. "The best thing about it though is that I made a great new friend."  
  
"Thanks," Darien blushed. "You're really sweet, you know that?"  
  
"Thanks," Serena blushed also. She looked at her watch before standing up. "I think we should be getting home. We don't want my mom thinking all those thoughts she thinks." Darien laughed as he opened the door for Serena to step out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Well......that was chapter four!! Is it just me or do my chapters seem to get a little shorter? Well, next chapter is called Uh-oh! because something happens!! hehe.....that was a dead give away...well, I'm going to go sleepy by now cause I'm really tired! Ja! ~KaBunny  
  
P.S. Please go read my friend's story. It's called "Spring Brings out the Craziest Cupids" and its by lady-sphinx!! Arigatou! 


	5. Uh-oh!

Author Notes: OMG!!! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but everything has been so crazy! I don't even think I remember what a bed looks like anymore, I've been so busy. (Evil testing!! I HATE being a sophomore!!) Well, now that I'm sitting here at my computer with my Dunkachino I think I can write ya'll up a long chapter! ( much longer than my normal ones anyway) Oh, last minute thought, there is something in this part of the story that my friend Beth has been dying for me to put in here. You'll see what it is! Ja! ( for now!)  
  
Title: Something to Talk About  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters! I'm just borrowing them; I promise to give them back!! plays with little SM dolls  
  
Chapter 5: Uh-oh!  
  
Serena sighed as she scrounged yet again through the million papers infront of her. She didn't even hear the knock on her door, but her blonde cousin never did wait for an answer. "Serena!" Mina called in that singsong voice of hers, which caused the workaholic blonde to jump about 5 feet into the air.  
  
"Mina!" Serena sighed, exasperated. She looked at her from over her silver framed glasses. "You scared me. What do you want?"  
  
"Well, we're all going on a triple date tonight!" Mina chirped.  
  
"Triple? Wait, wait. Who is this 'we'?"  
  
"Andrew and I, your mom and dad, and then you and Darien are going," Mina explained. "We made reservations a few months ago."  
  
"Months ago? You've had this planned for months?!" Serena shook her head in disbelief. "Fine. I suppose I have to dress nice for the occasion?"  
  
"Yeah," Mina mumbled, nervously. She smiled crookedly before turning and leaving the room in record time. Serena's fake angry face grew into a smile. It had been 5 days and everyone believed Darien and her were head over heals for each other. Serena's plan was working beautifully. And 2 days after her and Darien left the mansion, they planned the 'break off'. But, as Serena wasn't having any problems with the set up, Darien was. When he crawled into bed at night, he couldn't help but think about Serena. He found her beautiful and sometimes thought that he was really falling in love with her. But, he shot that idea down because he realized that he was just a lonely person and that Serena was just the closest available female. So, no, he didn't love her.  
  
He sighed again as he realized his mind was wandering instead of paying attention to the medical report infront of him. He then looked at the door when he heard a light knock. "Come in," he called, scratching some more on his report. He looked up in time to see Serena's head appear.  
  
"Hello," she chirped, walking in and closing the door. "Guessy whatie?"  
  
"Whatie?" Darien answered as he smiled and pulled off his reading glasses.  
  
"Mina and my mother made plans for tonight. We're going to that really expensive French restaurant downtown, so dress nice!" Serena chided. She was positively beaming. 'My plan couldn't be going any better! This is great!' Serena mused, absolutely bursting with enthusiasm.  
  
"Um, Serena?" Darien questioned, nervously. Serena's head popped up as she fell out of her thoughts. "We have a problem."  
  
"What's that?" Serena asked, tilting her head in curiosity.  
  
"I don't know how to dance," Darien blushed, looking to the floor in embarrassment.  
  
"So, where do my hands go again?" Darien asked, looking quite confused.  
  
"Darien!" Serena sighed. They had been at this for a couple of hours. They started after lunch, so it was about 3 o'clock. They were leaving at 6, which left Serena's time to get ready cut short. Darien had never learned how to dance, but by the way he was now dancing, he fooled Serena into believing otherwise. Now if only he could remember what to do! "I can't believe this! You have a Ph.D. for crying out loud!"  
  
"Sorry," Darien mumbled, blushing. 'I would be doing fine if she didn't smell so good!" he thought, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Serena. I'm trying to concentrate, but I guess it's this vacation thing. I can't wait for it to be over."  
  
"It's okay," she sighed again. "It's okay.... Come here." Darien got up from the misplaced chair and stood infront of Serena. She took his right hand and placed it on her hip as she put her left hand on his shoulder. She then took his left hand and placed her right on in it. "Left hand in my right and right hand on my hip. Got it so far?" (AN: blink, blink I have no idea what I'M DOING!! See, I really don't know how to dance! Yes, you may all laugh at me now! bows)  
  
"Yeah," Darien nodded in conformation.  
  
"Good," Serena muttered, leaning over and turning on the stereo. A soft waltz came out of the speakers and Serena turned back to Darien. "You know what the tempo is so you have to find it and move to it in threes. One, two, three.....One, two, three.....One, two, three.....that's good."  
  
They were swaying in sync together with the music. Darien's eyes were glued to the floor, at his feet.  
  
"What did I say about head?" Serena asked, a smiled playing at the corners of her lips.  
  
"Head up," he said, pulling his eyes up from the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, Dare," Serena said, smiling at him. She reached over and turned off the music. "You'll be fine. And besides, we might not even have to dance." She smiled one last time at him before walking out the door. Darien sighed and plopped back down in the chair.  
  
"I hope so, Serena. I hope so," he muttered to the empty room.  
  
Serena smiled at her reflection in the mirror. He blonde curls were pulled back in a clip and blonde twisties were pouring over the top in a waterfall of blonde. She had on black mascara, brining out her crystal blue eyes. A little blush and lip gloss were only there for effect. The black dress she was wearing reached to the floor without her heels, which made her a whole two inches taller. The dress had a square collar, which wasn't too low-cut, and 1 1/2 inch straps for it was sleeveless. It clung to her slim figure until it reached her hips. It rolled off loosely and there was a slit on the right side leading up to just above the knee.  
  
She though she looked wonderful. She also smelled of vanilla, one of her many favorite smells. She walked out of her bathroom and to her closet. She pulled out her long black dress jacket and put it on. She then wandered around the room and shut off all the lights before walking out the door into the hallway.  
  
She tapped on the door across the hall and received a disgruntled, "Come in!" Serena smiled and shook her head as she stepped into the dimly lit room.  
  
"Are you ready?" she called and received a frustrated grunt. "I'll take that as a no," she giggled. Serena wandered through the guest room and into the bathroom to see Darien struggling with his tie. She shook her head and stifled a laugh in-hopes that Darien's anger wouldn't be directed at her.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" he asked. "I see nothing amusing about this!"  
  
"But you just reminded me of Sammy!" she laughed. "When he was really little, we had to go to a wedding and he was forced to wear a tie. He couldn't get it on, so I had to tie it for him. When we were getting out of the car, Sammy accidentally closed his tie into the door. He ended up ripping it and we couldn't get the rest of it off. We ended up having to cut him out. From then on he refused to wear ties." Serena was laughing so hard, that she looked as though she was going to cry. She sobered up and cleared her throat when she saw she was angering Darien further. "Guess you had to be there," she said, sheepishly. "Okay, okay. Come here, I'll help you."  
  
Darien walked over to her and sighed as she tied his tie for him. "Thank you," he said when she finished. He walked back to the mirror in the bathroom. "I'll meet you downstairs," he called through the bathroom door that she had closed behind herself.  
  
"Okay!" she called back. Serena sighed and walked out the door, closing it behind herself. She wandered through the halls and went down all three flights of stairs with a click-click noise in every step. As soon as she walked through the door into the front foyer, Serena was wrapped into a warm hug. "Wha-?"  
  
"I'm so happy you finally someone, Serena," Ilene sighed into Serena's shoulder, squeezing her daughter. "You have no idea what this means to me."  
  
"Yeah," Serena muttered. "Actually, I do have an idea of what this means to you." 'Can I really smatter her hopes? Wait, what am I saying? If I don't end it, then...do I love him?' Serena pondered, not hearing her mother's response.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Darien asked, stepping out into the front foyer. Serena nodded as her mother released her from her hug. Serena reached out and gripped Darien's warm hand in her cold one. They followed the two married couples out of the door, closing it behind themselves.  
  
The car ride was silent and nobody really said anything to one another until after they ordered their meals. Andrew and Mina left off to dance and Ken and Ilene not too far afterwards. Darien scooted his chair closer to Serena's so they could talk. "You look nice," Darien complimented after a few moments of silence.  
  
"All part of the plan," Serena replied, looking out at the dancing couples as she hid a small blush. Sure, she put a lot of work into looking for tonight, but just the thought that Darien noticed that she worked hard to look good made her feel almost like a lovesick 15 year old. She sighed as she realized she was reverting back to the teenager she once was.  
  
"You want to dance?" Darien asked, pulling Serena out of her thoughts and back down to Earth.  
  
"Yes, of course," she said, standing up. Darien stood also and took her hand as he lead her out onto the dance floor. "Now, don't worry," she replied, turning to face him. "Just remember earlier."  
  
"I remember," he muttered, taking her hands in his. He began to move to the tempo of the waltz. Serena smiled at him every once and awhile as they danced. She would also mumbled a few "Good, good"s, but overall she seemed pretty distracted. And she was.  
  
A few minutes after they had started dancing, Serena had spotted her high school sweetheart, Benjamin Michael Sawyer. He was the 6 ft., brown haired, green eyed captain of the football team in high school. But, despite what Serena believed in high school, Ben was not the ideal person she was looking for. (AN: Hai sensei-Beth, bows. Here comes the line you requested) She knew she was looking for the perfect gentleman. You know, the helping-you-with-your-coat-open-doors-pull-out-chairs-and-stand-up-when- you-leave-the-table kinda guy(AN: that was hard to type!! You try it!!). But, they were so rare that she gave up looking a long time ago. And because she seemed to give up, Ilene Davidson decided to step in. Yes, that's what started this whole dating mess.  
  
'Please don't see me. Please don't see me,' Serena thought, staring at her ex-boyfriend. Almost like faith, Ben saw her and he excused himself from the people he was talking to. 'Oh, no! He's coming this way. Pretend he's not there. Maybe he'll disappear,' Serena hoped, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
"Serena? Serena Davidson?" the curious brunette asked. Serena opened one eye as Darien turned to look at Ben.  
  
"O-M-G!! Mikey?!" Serena said, faking surprise and excitement.  
  
"It *is* you!" Ben replied, pulling the petit blonde into a hug. Serena returned it awkwardly. "You look great! What have you been up to all these years?"  
  
"I guess growing up. Where have you been?" Serena looked at Darien from the hug Ben had her in. She mouthed, 'Sorry, high school boyfriend,' which caused Darien to roll his eyes.  
  
"You look like I just saw you yesterday, except more beautiful," Ben said, releasing her some, but with his arms still encircling her waist. Ben finally noticed Darien. "Who's this young man? Married are we?"  
  
"This is Darien," Serena answered, blushing furiously as she shook her head. Darien and Ben shook hands. "He's a friend, Mikey. Me, married? Hah!"  
  
"Then, he won't mind when I steal you from him for awhile, angel," Ben responded, releasing Serena completely only to hold her hand protectively.  
  
"I guess it would be okay," Serena stated, glancing at Darien. Ben began to gently lead her away from him. As she began to walk away, she turned slightly back to look at him. She mouthed, 'Bye,' and waved before turning back around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
That's it for chapter 5!! Stay tuned for Chapter 6: A World of Roses.....Darien has a revelation as Serena drifts farther away from him and they return back home. The office notices a very different perspective about Darien, but does it have to do with the revelation? Well, see ya'll later!! Ja mata ne! ~KaBunny 


	6. A World of Roses

Author's Notes: Yay!! Writing this after Oops is done...I'm actually quite fond of writing that story and I will miss it terribly. But, I can always go back and read it again! Yes, I'm one of those strange authors that read their own work and improve upon everytime! Anywho, I should be writing this story instead of jabbering on and on, hehe!!  
  
Title: Something to Talk About Author: C'est Moi! Your worst nightmare E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com (----you SHOULD notice the difference!!) Rating: PG -13 (for this chapter cause of the blood and stuff)  
  
Chapter 6: A World of Roses  
  
Serena continued to stuff her clothes into the suitcases as she hummed along to her own melody. It was the night after the dance party. Ben had been such a gentleman, so unlike what he was in high school which was a stuck up *ahem*. But, unfortunately, Serena had to break the meeting early because she *did* actually come with Darien and it was rude of her to leave him by himself.  
But, she didn't have to worry about Darien anymore. Tonight was the last night that they had put up with the charade because both of them were going home tomorrow. Serena couldn't wait to bury herself in paperwork again! And not mention that she would be in control of her cellphone again. Her mother had taken it as soon as she got there as a way to keep her from working. Little did her mother know that that was what she had been doing late into the night every night she had been here. What her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her.  
Serena twirled about to her own melody that she was humming to nonexistant music. Everything was just so great and.....perfect. She felt as if nothing could go wrong. But, alas, Darien was not feeling the same happy-go-lucky attitude that Serena was for being off the hook of this "charade". Serena was a great girl and they would be living much too far away for them to even consider being friends. He was going to miss her, no matter *what* he told himself.  
Darien sighed and ran a hand through his ebony hair as he sat down on the bed next to his closed suitcase. 'I guess I have no choice in the matter,' Darien thought, leaning back into the soft bed. "I'll never see her again," he said to the empty room as he closed his eyes for relaxation. He ended up falling into an restless dream.  
  
Music blared loudly next to her ear. Serena reached all around the general vicinity of where it was coming from to discover that the alarm clock had been strategically placed on the other side of the room so she wouldn't turn it off and drift back to sleep. Good idea! The blonde hopped out of bed and turned the alarm off before dressing herself happily. Nothing could ruin her day. Boy, was she wrong.  
Serena and Darien both left down the stairs together. Neither said anything to the other until they reached the airport.  
Ken and Ilene had shown Darien and Serena off from the house. Ilene had wiped her eyes as she gave her daughter a hug. Ken just wished her luck as usual. Ilene gave Darien a hug afterwards wishing him all the best and Ken just shook his hand.  
Mina and Andrew drove Darien and Serena to the airport only to drop them off and fend for themselves. They said their goodbyes in the car. Mina promised to call Serena later on to check on the "status". She had said that with a wink of course.  
So, there they stood, staring back at each other with nothing to say. Serena had tried once to say something, but she just shut her mouth again and looked to the floor in thought. Darien looked away from her awkwardly as he heard his flight being called.  
"Um, Serena?" he asked, finally breaking the silence that had been thrown down upon them.  
"Yes, Darien?" Serena replied, looking up at him eagerly.  
"That was my flight number being called. I have to leave," Darien said, trying to smile happily, but failing miserably.  
"Oh," was all she could think to say. Later on she would feel like a moron for not saying what she meant. Serena laughed nervously. "Well, it was great while it lasted. I'll miss you and have a safe trip."  
"Yeah, same to you," Darien responded, smiling slightly as he looked to the floor. "Bye."  
As Darien turned to leave, Serena grabbed his arm and whirled him back around. "Don't forget! We break up in a couple of days after we realize that the relationship won't work because of the distance."  
"I won't, Serena," Darien answered, laughing. She was so absentminded. He turned to leave again, offering a wave over his shoulder, but yet again Serena pulled him back.  
"And don't be a stranger," Serena said, throwing herself into his arms. She couldn't help it. Even if she had only known the man for a week, it was though she had known him her entire life. After a few seconds of initial shock, Darien wrapped his arms around her, completing the hug. "If you're ever in Philadelphia, please stop by and wait there! 'Cause sometimes I'm not home."  
"If you're ever in Seattle.....," Darien trailed off, releasing her from the embrace. "I'll miss you. Bye Serena!"  
Darien did actually get to leave this time. As Serena watched Darien board his plane, she had to stop her eyes from glazing over with a small layer of tears. She had no idea why though.  
  
The alarm clock beeped furiously, telling the ebony haired man it was time to get his lazy doctor butt in gear. Darien knocked the alarm clock off of the nightstand as he put it back to sleep. He then rolled groggily out of bed and put on his slippers.  
As Darien trodded off to the bathroom for his morning shower, he reminded himself *never* to take another vacation *ever* again. First days back to work were always the worst.  
The young man emerged from his shower feeling refreshed, well mostly. His mind still dwelled upon the small blonde many miles away. But, he couldn't change that, or so he thought until later in the day.  
Darien wandered into his office and walked up to the nurses' station. "Hey Jamie," Darien greeted, leaning on the counter.  
"Doctor Shields!" Jamie nearly yelled, looking up from her paperwork. "When did you get back?"  
"Um, yesterday at about 4 PM. There was a horrible layover at Chicago," Darien stated, smiling.  
"You had to go all the way out to Chicago? Where did you go for this vacation of yours?!" Jamie asked, completely interested. 'Is it just me or does something seem a little different with the doctor today?' Jamie pondered as she smiled at Darien.  
"I went to Maine to visit my best friend. He got married and moved to Maine to live with his wife," Darien replied. "So, did you guys miss me much around here?"  
"Oh, please, Darien, go back on vacation!" came a jeering voice from behind him. Darien whilred around to discover a really good friend of his standing there, Greg Urawa. "You ready to get back to work, Dare?"  
"Of course I am. You know you couldn't keep me from working unless you ran me over with a bulldozer," Darien joked, walking away from the nurses' station with a wave to Jamie.  
Eight patients later, all of which noticed a change in the good doctor, Darien sat down next to Greg in the faculty office with a sigh. Greg was reading a book before he noticed Darien walk in the room. He was ready to ask Darien what had happened on his vacation in order for this drastic change to take place.  
"So, Darien, what happened on this vacation of yours?" Greg asked, placing the bookmark in his book so he could set it on the table in front of him.  
"I went to visit Andrew and his wife, Mina. They were staying at Mina's aunt's house in Maine. I stayed there a week and came back home," Darien stated simply, of course leaving out the part of Serena and their 'hook-up'.  
"Why do I sense that the whole story isn't coming out?" Greg questioned, crossing his arms impatiently.  
"Well...," Darien muttered, unable to put his thoughts to words.  
"Come on, Dare. We're best friends. Let me help you," Greg replied, causing Darien to look up from the interesting floor to Greg.  
"Fine. I met someone... well, I was supposed to be set up with her, but we compensated for that by pretending that we were dating," Darien explained, looking back to the floor.  
"So, let me get this straight. You pretended to be dating to get out of dating?" Greg asked, confused.  
"Well, usually, Andrew and Mina put me in a romantic situation with the girl they choose for me and it's really uncomfortable. So-"  
"So in order to avoid it you pretended to date. I get it now. Continue," Greg urged, leaning back into the couch.  
"Well, I found myself actually liking her. You know how I am normally around the female population. I'm not one to fawn over beauty and attractiveness. I always look for something else that's much harder to find. But, the more time I spent with her the more I began to like her. And the other day on the plane, I realized that I'm... in love with her. Or at least I think so," Darien replied, flinching when he admitted what he felt.  
  
"Darien, can you live without her?" Greg asked, completely serious. Darien had to look up at him to clarify this.  
"I don't think so," Darien stated, still quite confused as to what this had to do with anything.  
"You either can or can't. It's a yes or no question," Greg said, his eyes never faultering.  
"No, I don't believe I can," Darien mumbled, closing his eyes as he sighed.  
"Then that's your answer," Greg replied, standing up and walking to the door of the employee lounge. "Go after her if you must. I'll look after things here."  
  
Serena had just stepped onto the crime scene of a house robbery. A man had been killed in the process, so she had been assigned to find out who it was, by herself. Unfortunately, the head CSI was feeling generous today and assigned it to just her. She sighed as she rubbed her temples, rubbing away the migraine that was sure to come later.  
She pulled the latex gloves that she had stowed in her pocket out and put them on. She glanced about the room and began stepping over broken objects, tossed about books, and broken pieces of table as she made her way to the scene of the crime, the kitchen. As she stepped onto the linoleum, she could see the blood splatter located between the sink and the stove on the wall and the pool of blood, which was on the countertop, located underneath the spot of splatter.  
As she stepped around the island in the center of the kitchen, she found the blood had slid down off the counter onto the cabinets beneath it into the chalk outline of the twenty-six year old victim whose body had been removed before she had gotten here.  
She pulled out a small pad of paper and a pencil as she began taking notes. 'Female appears to have caught herself on the counter after the gunshot wound passed through her temple region. Could cause of death be the head wound she sustained when her head hit the countertop? Blood splatter indicates that she was standing when shot and fell to hit her head on the right side,' she thought as she wrote.  
She jumped when someones hand set upon her shoulder and she whirled around to face her co-worker, Edison, Eddie for short. She placed a hand over her racing heart and sighed of relief as Eddie smiled at her cautiously. "Are you okay, Sere? You're normally not that jumpy," Eddie said, giving her a curious look.  
"Well, I thought I was working this case solo, so, you know, you could've been the robber coming back for kicks," she replied, sighing with relief, but her heart was still beating a mile a minute.  
"I came to take care of the reporters for when they get wind of this case. Are you feeling alright, Sere? You look a little pale and tired," he responded, now giving her a concerned look. His green eyes were soft and comforting making Serena feel suddenly like she should be spilling her guts about the last few days. Sure, he was a good friend, but she had never been one to go about blabbing secrets of her life. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't say anything even if she did,  
"Oh! I don't know," she muttered, stepping away from the bloody mess in the kitchen. She made her way out the back door, which was in the kitchen, and into the backyard, the only place that had not been visited by the burglar. She flopped herself down in a sun bathing chair and put her head in her hands with a groan.  
Eddie sat down next to her and waited for her to start explaining. When she said nothing, he was sure he was going to have to suggest something. "I am here if you need someone to talk to," he said, smiling at her when she looked up at him through her fingers.  
"Well, you know that vacation I went on?" she asked, and he nodded. "I visited my parents and everytime I get there, my mother has some cooked up plan that sets me up with a guy I don't know or just met. The guy this time was my cousin's husband, Andrew's, best friend from Seattle. I knew it was coming and so did he because apparently Mina, my cousin, has done it to him a million times. So, I devised a brilliant plan, which isn't so brilliant now, that made us date, well pretend to date. We just spent time together outside of the house on pretend dates, as friends."  
"It sounds like you had a tiring vacation," Eddie responded, interrupting for just a minute before going back to listening raptly.  
"I hadn't noticed until I left... I nearly cried when I saw him get on that plane. Some hole that I hadn't noticed was there, ached as I saw him walking away and I don't know why, but I miss him," she muttered, her eyes downcast. "All we did was go to movies, discovered that we liked the same drink, pretended to be in love, and I even had to teach him how to dance. I can't get him out of my head. All I can think about is him blushing, smiling at me, and trying to be a nice guy."  
"Have you ever considered the fact that you like him Serena?" Eddie interrupted again. He gave her a small sad smile that said that he understood.  
"No... not at all," she answered, shaking her head before looking up at him. "That would be stupid because then I would WANT to date him and I was pretending with him to get OUT of dating."  
"I remember when I first met Laura," Eddie muttered, a small nostalgic smile crossing his face as he glanced up at the sky. "There was some connection I felt with her as soon as I saw her. It's as if I knew that we would meet again because we were destined or something." He blushed as he turned back to Serena. She smiled at Eddie as she gave him a love tap on the cheek with her hand before standing up.  
"I'm sorry I went to pieces about Darien," she murmured, a small blush on her face. "I should probably get back to work. I mean... I should be able to stop thinking about him soon. It has been three days since I last saw him."  
A knock was heard on the door and Eddie stood up as he rolled his eyes. "Probably the first of the reporters. I'll handle it while you get back to your notes."  
"Thanks, Eddie," she replied, giving him a genuine smile.  
"Anytime, young one," he responded, running a hand through his graying hair pre-madonna style before heading off to the front door.  
Serena giggled as she wandered back into the house through the back door. She flipped open her notepad again as she started scrawling down some more notes. She glanced back when she saw Eddie appear in the doorway. He gave her a smile and a shrug as he pointed in the general direction of the front door. "Reporter says that he wants to speak to the woman in charge," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I thought you were going to get rid of them," she muttered, confused. She put a hand on her hips as she flipped the notebook closed again.  
"I was, but then they showed me their authority badge and requested to speak to my boss. He's actually at the station, but he assigned me to help you which makes you my boss for the moment," Eddie responded, shrugging again.  
"Oh," she said, rolling her eyes. As she walked past him she tossed her notebook and pencil at him, which he caught clumsily, before making her way to the door. She twisted the knob and hlaf-expected to see a microphone fly up to her mouth, but what she discovered was far more mouth dropping and confusing. Serena reached up and closed her mouth manually after a few moments. She slightly regained her composure before trying to speak. "How... did you... why... what're you... but, but... Eddie didn't... and you're supposed to... what?" she finished, her hands at her sides and her face quite confused.  
"I wasn't expecting that exact reaction, but something close enough," Darien responded, giving a nervous laugh. He ran his hand through his hair as he stepped off the front steps of the house and into the front lawn. "I can tell by the tape around here that I'm not supposed to even be on the front lawn, but as a doctor I could get in. I said something about you calling me, presented my medical card, and got in."  
"What are you doing here?" she murmured, astonished that her voice worked correctly for once.  
"I came to see you," he answered, shrugging as if it was no big deal.  
  
"No, no... what're you doing in Philadelphia?" she questioned, shaking her head as she closed the front door and stepped out onto the lawn after him.  
"I came to see you," he repeated, looking nervous.  
"But... it's only been three days...You can't... why did... I don't understand," she said, looking down to the lawn in thought as if it had answers.  
"Look, let me just say this and then I'll feel better," he replied, pacing around as he started to talk. "I... I can't get you out of my head. You're al I think about....during the day, I segment everything between your likes and dislikes. If I don't know if you like it or not, I think for hours about what you would say. At night, I dream of you and I'm dancing in a field of red roses because they're your favorite flowers. I find myself drinking more hot chocolate than I ever did just because you like it too. I can't stop either. I know it sounds crazy and I know it sounds unrealistic, but I can't help but think that I've fallen in love with you."  
He stopped abruptly to wage Serena's reaction, but she was still staring at the ground. It was the reaction he had expected. She didn't feel the same way, but that was alright because he had said what he needed to say and he had tried. No one could say that he hadn't.  
"Well, I'm done... I guess I should be going now," Darien murmured, giving the girl a fake smile before turning and starting off toward the rental car he had driven from the airport.  
"W-wait!" she called, looking up suddenly. It had taken a few moments to catch her breath again. Darien glanced back at her, a brow arched in interest. "Y-you can't leave me like this!"  
"Huh?" he uttered, confused suddenly.  
"Y-you can't..," she said, slightly breathless as she approached him. Tears were sitting in her eyes as she smiled up at him. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt gingerly as if to hold him there. "How dare you declare your love and walk away before you give me a chance. You didn't even give me a chance to answer you... you... you jerk!"  
"Huh?" he questioned again, staring down at her really confused. She just smiled softly back before wrapping her arms around his waist, surprising him.  
"Don't ever leave again, okay?" she murmured, as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Whatever you want Serena......whatever you want."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The End.....it's about damn time! ::smacks self:: GOD! I took forever in finishing this story. This chapter sat here doing nothing but sitting half complete.....::stabs self:: and it's like....what? eight months or something AFTER I finished Oops....man am I slow.  
  
I was gonna be cruel and post this in two seperate chapters, but I was like... naw, they've been waiting forever and I really owe them....so here's the final installment and next time....feel free to death threat me if I don't post another chapter within four months....Well, Ja! BTW.....I should be starting a couple new stories while finishing Rabbit... ::pauses:: if I ever figure out how to continue that story... ah, well... ttfn!  
  
Bai bai! ~KaBunny 


End file.
